


Usual Thursday Routine

by elfqueen13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Song in Your Heart, Post-Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: There's a reason Captain Hook and the crew of the Jolly Roger seemed so unperturbed by suddenly bursting into song all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Usual Thursday Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just nearing the end of a Best-Of watch of OUAT since it's leaving Netflix for Disney+ at the end of the month when this came to me. As if I needed a reminder of the fact that I’m in love with Colin O'Donoghue's voice - let's be real, though: who isn't?

Once the song in Emma's heart had fulfilled its purpose, the memories of the day they had spent under the influence of Snow's wish had returned to the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest.

After the Final Battle, as the extended Charming-Swan-Jones-Mills-Gold family sat around the table, stories and fond memories passed back and forth alongside the food.

“I don't know if I've ever been as confused as I was when I woke up and just immediately started singing,” Snow laughed.

Regina shook her head. “I hated you so much for that,” she said to the former as she passed her the gravy.

“My past self would be furious, but I'm glad everything worked out despite my spell stealing the power of the wish,” Zelena agreed.

“Wait just a bloody minute,” Killian interrupted, pointing his namesake hook at each of them in turn, seemingly unaware of the chunk of potato skewered on the end. “Do you mean to tell me that the reason everyone was singing that day was because of some wish you made?”

“The same wish that came back on our wedding day, yeah,” Emma told him.

“That was the same thing?” he asked, utterly bewildered. 

“We'd thought you knew, since we walked into that tavern and you and your crew just started singing,” David chimed in, now equally confused. “You hadn’t figured out there was something going on?”

“What? No. Thursdays were shanty days.”


End file.
